The Case of the Missing Katherine
by Sabrina EP fan
Summary: When Katherine goes missing, Emma hires Shawn and Gus to come down and investigate. Will they find her? Will new couples arise? Find out in The Case of the Missing Katherine! Crossover between Once Upon a Time and Psych. Don't need to have seen both shows
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay so I just watched the episode where the guy, Fredrick sees Katherine's (is it a K or C?) car but she's not there…u know with the siren? Anyways at the time it was the newest one and I was thinking about how in the next episode they would be trying to figure out where she went and Bam! The idea hit me. They should hire Shawn and Gus! Also, even though I love Shawn and Jules together, Juliet's not in this story (that I've planned so far), so I thought it would be interesting if…well you'll see. It's Shawn and a girl, don't worry. And it's not Hansel. Or Gretel. I forget which ones the girl. This takes place after the siren episode of Once Upon a Time, and after the…okay well just picture an episode where Shawn and Gus aren't dating anyone. It's after that one. I'll think of an episode sometime. Oh, it's after Dual Spires. Not necessarily right after, but they have been there and done that already. Oh, and in case you're not familiar with either shows, here's a briefing of the characters that will be in this chapter: Emma-sheriff of Storybrooke, birth mom of Henry, and friend and roommates with Mary Margret (meet later). Used to live in Boston, where she was a bounty hunter kind of. Fairy tale wise she's Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, who was sent as a baby to our world to protect her from this curse the evil queen did. She's supposed to save all the fairy tale characters according to a prophecy. Regina-the mayor, and Henry's legal mother. Fairy tale wise she's the evil queen who did this curse to send all of the fairy tale characters to our world, but only her and someone else remember who they are. Henry- 10 yr. old birth son of Emma, legal son of Regina, has this book that tells the whole story of the curse, so he has the whole fairy tale thing figured out. Has theory that because of the curse, no one can leave or enter Storybrooke. Of course, almost no one believes him. Katherine- was married to David (u will meet him in next chapter) then got divorce, kind of. She was leaving Storybrooke to go to a law school when she had an accident. Fairy tale wise she's a princess, the daughter of King Midas, who was supposed to marry Prince Charming, but didn't because both of them were in love with someone else. She was in love with Fredrick. Fredrick- don't know much about him except that he found Katherine's car on the side of the road, but no Katherine. Fairy tale wise he's a knight that Katherine was supposed to marry then he accidentally touched her father, King Midas (turn everything to gold guy) while trying to protect him, and turned to gold. But he turned back to normal (long story). And for Psych: Shawn-a hyper observant guy (think Sherlock Holmes) that everyone thinks is a psychic(also long story), and runs a psychic detective agency called "Psych" with his best friend Gus. Only Gus and his dad know his secret. Gus-a pharmaceutical salesman who has a part-time detective agency with his best friend Shawn. Note: Sorry this took so long. These are the people who will be in this chapter, every chapter I'll introduce the people who will be in it. Unless I've already introduced them. K, so without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 1!

(Emma) "Gone? She wasn't there?" I asked the guy, Fredrick. "Her car was there, on the side of the road, and it looked like there had been an accident. The air bag was even blown up, but there was no Katherine." He explained. Where I used to live, if someone had said that, we would've thought they were drunk. But then again, I'm in Storybrooke, Maine now. I live here, and I'm the sheriff. "Could you show me the car?" I asked him. He nodded as we headed off.

*2 days later at Henry's school…*

(Henry) "Emma!" I said excitedly when I saw her. "Hey kid." She said, walking up to me. "Emma, is it true? Is Katherine gone?" I asked her curiously. She frowned. "How'd you know?" I shrugged. "It's a small town. Word travels fast." Emma nodded. "Yeah. She was leaving Storybrooke-" "I told you bad things happen to anyone who tries to leave." I interrupted her. "Right…" she said, staring into space. I knew she still didn't believe me, not completely, but she did notice how strange this town was and how the people of Storybrooke resembled the fairy tale characters. Emma started again. "Anyways, I've been looking at her disappearance for two days, and nothing. After talking with Mary, I've decided to enlist the help of some…detectives."

(Emma) Flashback

"I've tracked down and hunted people all my life, Mary. I don't need their help." I stated. "I know, but…it's just…I know you can do it, but it's not so awful to ask for help." Mary insisted. "Yeah, when they're working with you. These people are all the way in Santa Barbra." I pointed out. Mary sighed. I knew she was still bummed out about everyone finding out about her and David's relationship, and frankly she had a right to be. "Emma, please. Just do it. For me?" I raised my eyebrow. I sensed there was more then met the eye, but frankly, I needed the help. "Fine." I said, giving in. "Great! I'll send the email." She said as she walked out. (End of Flashback.)

"But you said that was your job before, finding people!" Henry exclaimed. "I know, but the people I chased usually ran to Las Vegas or something, and they left a trail. Katherine didn't leave a trace." I said. "Well what makes you think these detectives can do it then?" he asked. "Well, one of them's a psychic. I'm hoping he might be able to pick something up…" Henry, doubtful, asked, "You believe in that stuff? "Hey, you're the one who thinks everyone here's a fairy tale character." I pointed out. He frowned. I sighed. "I don't know if he's a fake or something, but frankly, I need the help. And Mary Margret wanted me to." "Well they wouldn't be able to enter anyways." He insisted stubbornly. "Me and…the new guy did." I said. I still didn't know his name. He said it was Autumn W. Booth, but I didn't trust him. "You're different. And maybe the new guy is a fairy tale character that comes to the kingdom, that's why he arrived." I rolled my eyes. On rare occasions, his theory made some sense. But not here. "Sorry kid. A life's at stake. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, what do you have against them anyways?" I asked him. "Nothing yet." I heard him say. As I walked away with a simple "See ya later.", I thought I heard him say: "These sure are desperate times." After he yelled back "Bye!"

Psych Headquarters

(3rd person) "Hey, check it out. We have an email for a case." Shawn said excitedly. "Really?" his partner, Gus, asked. "Yep. In…Storybrooke." He laughed. "Dude, tell me that doesn't sound like a place where a bunch of fairy tale characters would live." He said. Gus stared at him. "No Shawn, it doesn't." "Look, take away the r in brook and the e at the end and you have Storybook." Gus sighed. "Where's Storybrooke? I've never heard of it before." Shawn looked at the email. "Maine." He said simply. "No Shawn. I am not going all the way to Maine to some small town. Do I need to remind you about Dual Spires?" he stated. "C'mon man! It'll be fun! It's not like we have any cases." He paused. Usually, in the movies, this would be where the chief would call with a case. But when nothing happened, he continued. "Please?" "Let me see the email." Gus said, shoving Shawn out of the chair. "You could've asked, you know. I was about to get out!" Shawn whined. Gus' eyes widened. "We're going." He said simply. "Why? Is there a cinnamon festival?" Shawn asked. Gus looked sharply at Shawn. "No. It's just…" This time Shawn shoved Gus out of the chair to look at the computer. A picture that came attached to the email was open. It was of a white-skinned woman with black pixie-cut hair standing next to a sign that read "Welcome to Storybrooke, Maine." "Hmm. She's not bad, but with you're luck, she'll probably end up being the murderer." Shawn joked. There had been at least two times where Gus was attracted to a woman in the case, and she usually ended up being the murderer or something. "That's not funny Shawn." Gus said. "Yes it is." Shawn insisted. "Let's just go." He said, grabbing his jacket and the keys to his blue Echo company car. "Hey, wait for me buddy!" Shawn said as he ran after Gus.

Note: K, well, the characters aren't really developed yet, I'm having a hard time portraying Shawn and Gus, partly because they're always making these jokes and I usually haven't seen the movie or whatever they're referring too. Anyways, let me know what you think! P.S. You don't need to have seen both shows for this to make sense, but it's definitely better if you have. At least try watching the preview for the other show so you have a basic idea. K, well, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

O and P Crossover Chapter 2

Note: Okay we are introducing a new character, Mary Margret-real world she is Henry's teacher, was girlfriend of David but not anymore because even though his wife(Katherine)left, well tried to, he had lied to Mary and Katherine. She is also roomates with Emma. Fairy tale wise she is Snow White, step daughter of the evil queen, mother of Emma, grandmother of Henry, and wife of Prince Charming. We are also briefly meeting(thought she will come back later) Ruby-real life she's a teenager who lives with her grandmother who owns the café. Fairy tale wise she's little red riding hood, who we discovered is actually a werewolf. Oh, and due to a request by Pesterfield I am now doing the story in 3rd person. Enjoy!

(3rd person from now on until further notice) Emma sighed. Where were they? She had been happy, well, more surprised, that the detectives had agreed to come all the way to Maine to solve a case. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. Henry and Mary Margret were waiting with her. Henry wanted to come to see if they would even be able to enter, and Mary had insisted on coming. "After all, I was the one who sent the email." She had said. The detectives said they would arrive sometime in the afternoon today, so the three of them had been waiting all afternoon.

In Gus' car…

"Are we there yet?" Shawn asked. "No." Gus said. "How about now?" "No!" "Now?" "N-wait, almost." "Really?" "NO!" Gus had been driving for three days, and he was tired. He still couldn't believed he had agreed to it. But he did want to see Mary… "So, you remember everything I told you about the case?" Shawn asked, eating his Cheetos. "Yep." Gus said. "Let's recap." Shawn said. "A women, Katherine, had an accident while leaving the town. Some guy comes across the car but she isn't there. And it had been over 48 hours when we got the email, and there had been no sign of her, so it's officially a missing persons case." "Right. A missing persons case which I drove 3 days for!" Gus pointed out. "Gus, don't be…oh no." Shawn started. "What?" Gus asked. "My mind. It's blank. I can't think of a movie reference." Gus rolled his eyes. "Hey look. I think that's the sign." He said. Shawn squinted his eyes. "Welcome to Storybrooke Maine. Yep, we're here buddy."

Emma, Mary, and Henry…

"Is that them?" asked Henry. Emma shrugged. "Probably. Not a lot of people travel to Storybrooke, Maine." "True." Henry said, looking at his fairy tale book. "That's them!" Mary said excidetly. Henry frowned as the blue Echo car stopped in front of us. "There. You see? No crash." Emma said. Henry checked his book. "Of course not. Look. It said two knights came to visit the kingdom." Mary smiled at him. Two men stepped out of the car. One was black, with short black hair, almost bald but not quite, brown eyes, and was wearing a light pink shirt with a jacket over it and dress pants. The other one was white skinned with brown hair and hazel eyes and looked like he had a beard but shaved it due to the fact that their were some hairs, but not enough to actually call it a beard. He was wearing a green polo shirt with some jeans and sneakers. Emma stepped towards them. "I take it you're the detectives." She said simply.

Shawn and Gus…

"Hey look. People." Shawn said. Gus looked at him. "What did you expect?" he asked. Shawn shrugged as they got out of the car to find three people waiting for them. Shawn and Gus looked them over. A woman with white skin and long, curly blonde hair wearing jeans, brown boots, and a light gray-almost white tank top with a red jacket over it that had a Sherriff badge pinned to it. Next to her was a kid with short brown hair, white skin, and hazel eyes wearing some jeans, sneakers, and a school uniform shirt. He kept looking at Shawn and Gus and some book he held. Last but not least was the woman who had sent the email. They recognized her from the picture. Pale skin, short black pixie-cut hair, and light green eyes wearing a white lace top with a blue cardigan over it, black pants, and flats. "I take it you're the detectives." The one with the blonde hair said. Shawn stepped forward. "Hello. My name is Shawn Spencer, head psychic detective at the Santa Barbra Police Department and this is my partner, Gee Buttersnaps." He said. Gus sighed. "My real name is Gus." The blonde one nodded. "I'm Emma." She said, extending her hand. Shawn shook it, than brought his hand to his head. "I'm sensing you're the sheriff." He said. The little boy pointed out, "You don't need to be psychic to figure that out. She's wearing her badge." "Isn't he cute?..." Shawn said then turned to Gus. "We had this problem with geniuses at that school, remember?" Gus nodded. The pixie-cut girl stepped forward. "I'm sorry. This is Henry. And I'm Mary Margret." She said sweetly. Gus smiled. "It's okay." He said. "I call dibs on blonde one." Shawn whispered. "Shawn! We are here to work a case." Gus said. He shrugged. "So, someone's missing?" he said. "Yeah. Katherine. Let's go to the café and I'll give you the details." Emma said. They all got in their cars and started driving.

In Emma's car…

"So, what does your book say?" Emma asked Henry. He looked at it. "Well…" he began.

Fairy Tale Land…

"Visitors?" Snow White asked the dwarves. "Yeah. They're relatives. Distant relitaves." Grumpy said. "They're knights in a different kingdom." Sneezy said. "But what about me? What if they tell the queen-" "Don't worry about that. They're just here 'cause someone hired them." A dwarf, Grumpy, interrupted her. "Really? Who?" she asked curiously. They shrugged. "The townspeople. Don't know why, but they should be here soon…"

At the café…

"And that's all we know so far." Emma finished, sipping on her hot cocoa. "Interesting." Shawn and Gus said at the same time, sipping on their hot cocoa. "Alright, I'm gonna need to see what she saw, feel what she felt, eat what she ate." Shawn said. Emma looked at Gus curiously. "Don't mind him. We would like to see her car, if you don't mind." He said. "Sure thing. You probably want to see where we found her car, too." Emma added. "And where is that?" Shawn asked curiously. "On the side of the road next to the woods, remember?" Emma said. "Oh yeah. Right." Shawn said, smiling. Just then they heard a teenage girl with white skin and brownish-black hair with red streaks wearing a waitress outfit say, "Fine. I quit!" and storm out of the café. "Um, what just happened?" Gus asked. "That was Ruby. Her grandmother owns this place. Sometimes they get on each others nerves. I guess they had a fight, so Ruby quit her job." Henry said simply. Shawn and Gus looked at each other. "Well, I have to go to my office. Mary can show you guys where the car was found. I'll catch up with you later." Emma said, getting up to leave. "Adios amigo." Shawn said, then looked at Mary. "I think it's time me and my partner saw where the car was found."


End file.
